RWBY: Armada
by Spartan13047
Summary: There's more than meets the eye to this world. Transforming trucks, cars and tanks are the least of their worries. Now Team RWBY must join with the Autobots and stop Megatron and his allies. Unknown to them there's another race of Transformers that crash landed long ago. The Minicons. The race begins to collect as many Minicons as they can before they're destroyed by themselves.


**Author: Sorry for this one. But this something my creativity finally funnelled in to. It seems like that after I started working creativity sort of drained. Hopefully, this will be a start at being able to get my creativity back. And for future reference, I'll be going with Armada series of Transformers. Personally my favourite iteration of Transformers. Might have something to do with the old Transformers PS2 game. interesting side note, apparently according to the game manual for it, Megatron is roughly five and a half times heavier than Optimus, but they're the same height. And yes, I still do have that game. Still my favourite iteration of Megatron and Optimus. Tell me what you think of this. Leave reviews. I'll be trying to update my other stories in a timely fahsion. And hope there's not another four-month delay on anything. Have a good day everyone!**

* * *

A red and blue semi pulling a grey and blue trailer pulled up to some docks. The semi appeared to be one of those heavy-duty long-haul tractors as it sat by the docks. It was a cool night with streetlights lighting the road. A fog had rolled in earlier in the evening. The semi had a word stamped into the border of its grill. The word was 'Prime' and all capitalized. Suddenly the sounds of turbine aircraft could be heard overhead. The semi revved its engine a bullhead descended onto the dock. Close to the semi, a light thud sounded close to it. a fair-skinned young girl with amber eyes and long, black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a colour gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a grey magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

She rushed past the waiting semi and onto the docks. She dashed behind some shipping containers that had a large snowflake emblazoned on it and Schnee Dust. Rather quickly she appeared behind a man with a bowler hat with a blade pressed against his throat, "What the-? Oh, for f-."

The man had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. He wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small grey scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. He had a cigar which fell to the ground after he was grabbed.

"Nobody move!" The girl called out as several of the people that wore similar robes and masks faced them while they raised their weapons. Some pulled swords while others raised rifles. Then the captured man spoke up, "Whoa, take it easy there little lady."

The girl pulled the ribbon out of her hair and proceed to ask the men that surrounded them, "Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?"

The bowler-hatted man chuckled a little before he responded for them, "oh hoho kid, didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?" The girl asked as the man rolled his eyes a little. He answered rather smugly, "The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together."

"Tell what is or I'll put an end to your little operation." The girl stated as she brought her blade closer to the man's throat. Suddenly two more Bullheads descended onto the dock. The sudden gust caused the girl to blink several times as the man looked up at them, "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation."

Shortly after a blueish silver helicopter with purple highlights followed. The helicopter boasted several armaments. It had two cannons on its wings and a couple mounted guns underneath its cockpit. It had yellow rotors and appeared to be rather boxy. The helicopter circled them as it waited for a good opportunity to fire. The semi detached from its trailer slowly rolled forward to the vehicle access to the docks. Without warning the bowl-hatted man fired an explosive round from his cane at the girl's feet. The explosion sent the girl flying backwards and the helicopter tracking her path. It opened fire on the girl just before she hit the ground. She started to twirl in the air just as she hit the pavement. She sprung back onto her feet with her hands as the rounds from the helicopter pounded and broke the pavement where she used to be. She backflipped several times until she hit one of the shipping containers. As soon as she hit, She looked to the side at the container then back to the helicopter with a terrified expression. She closed her eyes tight as the helicopter fired again.

Except they never came for her. A heavy grunt sounded in front of her plus the explosions that hit whatever was in front of her. She opened her eyes to find a large robot in front of her that took the shots for her. What she could was its head faced her. It had glowing yellow eyes, a mask covering most of its face and what looked a blue helmet on its head. Its mouthpiece moved as it talked, "Are you unharmed?"

The girl gulped and nodded slowly. The robot nodded back got into a kneeling position. It looked over its shoulder behind it. Several of the people fired at the robot to only have it bounce off its back. It looked back to the girl and said, "I'll deal with the helicopter."

The girl nodded as she tightened the grip on her weapons. The robot stood and turned around and looked up to the helicopter. The girl finally shook her head from her surprise and found her voice, "What are you?"

"My name is Optimus Prime," The robot simply responded over his shoulder as he stared intently at the helicopter. The girl nodded and ran past Optimus toward the other people and joining the fight with the boy with a monkey tail. Optimus stood as the helicopter circled closer to him. A maniacal cackling sounded through the air, "Well I'll be. It's the Optimus Prime."

"Cyclonus," Optimus responded as the helicopter changed forms and landed on one of the stacks of shipping containers. Cyclonus crouched down and placed a hand on the edge of the container he was on, causing it to creak. He had a crazed smile as he looked Optimus over. Optimus reached back and pulled his rifle off the small of his back as he kept his eye on the Decepticon. Cyclonus fired the first shot before he jumped off the containers at Optimus. Optimus jumped back from the shot and threw a punch just at Cyclonus' face just as he came close to Optimus. Cyclonus landed on his back and slid back a few feet as the battle among the people still raged on. The people carefully avoided the behemoths as to avoid getting crushed. Cyclonus got back to his feet with his crazed smile. He cackled again as he began firing with reckless abandon at Optimus. Optimus returned with more calculated fire and disabled one his arm cannons. Unknown to Optimus, one of Cyclonus' shots hit on the shipping containers beside him which caused the contents to start going off. Then a large explosion knocked Optimus down and rocked the area. Debris from the containers covered him as he heard a man call out, "Hey! Tin Man! We're leaving now! Get a move on!"

Cyclonus cackled again as he transformed, "We'll continue this next time Optimus." And with that Cyclonus flew off and followed behind the Bullhead. Optimus began shifting the debris off of him as he heard a few people running up to his position. Optimus pushed some remains of the containers off his torso and sat up. He found the girl he saved plus three other people. He looked between them and noticed a girl in red with stares in her eyes. Optimus looked back to his legs and pushed the debris off them. The girl he saved spoke up, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Optimus responded as he got to his feet. He looked down to the three girls and guy walked closer to him. "I'm Blake," The girl he saved said to him as he kneeled down to them.

"I'm Sun," The boy with the monkey said nervously as he scratched the back of his head. He was a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-grey eyes. He wore two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a twisted golden necklace around his neck with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem. He has a long prehensile monkey tail the same colour as his hair.

"I'm Ruby!" The girl with stars in her eyes exclaimed happily as she looked over Optimus. She is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradate to dark red at the tips. She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch.

"Salutations. I'm Penny," the girl whitish dress said as she gave a salute to Optimus. She had short, rather curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore a whitish-grey old-fashioned blouse with short grey feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

"I am Optimus Prime," Optimus greeted the teens as the sounds of sirens grew closer. Suddenly Optimus' communicator beeped, "Sir, we need to regroup. Hot Shot and I have information on our new surroundings."

"I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm needed elsewhere," Optimus quickly said as he stood up and started to walk away. The teens watched as Optimus walked away just to watch in amazement as Optimus front flipped into the air and transformed. He landed with a heavy thud on his wheels in his truck form. He drove up the access and onto the road. He backed up and hooked back up to his trailer and drove off down the road. The teens had run to the road just watch him turn a corner and disappear down another street. A minute later several police cars came to the docks with their lights and sirens on.

* * *

Roman Torchwick was furious. Not only was his heist ruined by some kids, but some similar robot his employers had. He chewed on his cigar as the clicking of heels came from behind him. He turned to see Cinder and her little posse.

"What can I do for you?" Roman asked rudely as he watched the two behind Cinder shift uncomfortable. Cinder has ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red. she wore lipstick and violet eyeshadow. She wore a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which is wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She wore black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wore a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jewelled anklet on her right leg. On her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, she has a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside.

Unfortunately, before Cinder could say anything, she was interrupted, "CYCLONUS!"

"Now Megatron, how was I supposed to know he would show up?" Cyclonus pleaded with his superior. Outside the warehouse, Megatron stood over Cyclonus and punched him in the face. Cyclonus tumbled backwards as Starscream sat on top of the warehouse and watched. Near the fence was Demolishor in his tank form. Megatron grabbed Cyclonus by his head and hauled him up onto his feet.

"Prime is mine," Megatron growled as punched Cyclonus one last time in the gut before he dropped him. He turned and walked to the entrance of the warehouse. Cinder walked out of the warehouse with her two lackeys and stared up at Megatron annoyed with her arms crossed over her chest, "I assume the bot he encountered was an old acquaintance of yours."

"Optimus Prime. The leader of the Autobots. He's been a thorn in my side for eons," Megatron muttered as he kneeled to meet the woman's annoyed gaze with his own.

"Will he be a problem?" Cinder asked as she continued to stare up at the Decepticon leader.

"He will be. He and his little Autobots will always show up to try and stop us," Megatron replied as he stood back up.

"Then I expect you to deal with him," Cinder said as she turned around and uncrossed her arms. She walked back into the warehouse with her lackeys following behind.

"Why are we following them Megatron?" Starscream asked as he jumped off the warehouse and landed beside Megatron.

"They are a means to an end. Now, why don't you make yourself useful and scout for those Autobot pests." Megatron responded as he walked over to a chair made out of debris and sat down. Starscream grumbled as he jumped into the air and transformed into his jet form and took off in a random direction.


End file.
